


jealous hearted me

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, flirting to make your partner jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: When Momotaro is in the mood for something a little more intense, he knows how to push Mikado's buttons to get what he wants.
Relationships: Onzai Momotarou/Sekimura Mikado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	jealous hearted me

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I've been working on for months--though this one was less than a year, at least.
> 
> I _l o v e_ jealous Mika. _l o v e_.

He was being unreasonable.

Logically, Mikado knew this. B-PROJECT was large. There were twelve others besides them between the four units. Their job necessitated this. Their units had been shuffled around for this next assignment, and he and Momotaro weren't working directly together. This wasn't rare by any means.

That didn't stop the jealousy from squeezing his chest and strangling him every time he looked across the studio at the group Momotaro was in.

Their eyes met, and the corners of Momotaro's mouth tipped up in a small smirk before he turned back to Goshi.

Kaneshiro Goshi, who was far too cozy with his Momotasu. Who was willing to give him attention when he so rarely spared it for anyone else without snide comments. Who seldom smiled for anyone, but gave more of them to Momotaro than he did anyone else. Who only called three people by their given names: the twins—likely out of necessity, both being  _ Teramitsu _ —and Momotaro.

The jealousy smothered him again.

“Mikado-san,” Yuduki said softly. His gentle voice yanked Mikado back to the rehearsal in front of him. Of course, he and Haruhi had been split up as well. He wasn't the only one here suffering.

"Sorry, Yudurin."

They were half of one of the two groups of four, and somehow Yuduki had been the one to take the lead for this group. It made sense, when you considered the factors; Ryuji wasn't the leader type and Hikaru, while energetic, wasn't very good at the leader skillset. He would've stepped up to lead it himself, but…

He glanced back over at the other side of the studio. Momotaro was standing much closer to Goshi than he had been before. They were both talking to Tomohisa, but then Momotaro laughed at something Goshi said and Mikado wanted nothing more than to march over and haul Momotaro away.

Momotaro again met Mikado's eyes, then held his gaze while he laughed again. He squeezed his eyes shut for the final moment of his laugh and rested his hand on Goshi's arm as he said something else.

A hand gripped his arm hard, and Mikado realized with a sharp gasp he'd taken a long stride toward the other side of the studio. When the hand pulled on his shoulder to turn him back to the group, he followed without resisting.

"We should practice, Mikachi!" Hikaru said as he let go of Mikado again. He'd forced energy into his voice, but Mikado could still see the warning in his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kazuna ignoring his own group to stare at him. He was sure Tatsuhiro was probably watching him from wherever he was standing, as well.

He resolved not to face that side of the studio anymore. Without the distraction, Yuduki was able to keep their group on track, and they finished their rehearsal without much fanfare. Hikaru tried to keep up their energy, but Mikado's jealousy still burned under the surface and most of his emotional bandwidth was spent keeping that tamped down.

While the rest of MooNs were making plans to stop for ramen, Mikado left to go back to their apartment. 

All his attempts to study failed in the face of this feeling. Attempting to practice the routine Yuduki had just led him through fell flat.

Not even Mamirin was enough to quell the pain in his chest.

When the others returned to the apartment, Mikado was scowling at the essay he was writing out by hand as a distraction technique. The wording was far more terse than usual and it would require extensive editing; however, giving himself permission to pour the emotion he was feeling into something as mundane as this was at least allowing it to sit at the same level instead of continuing to grow worse.

He paused when he heard their front door unlatch. Based on their voices, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro stopped at the living room. Another set of footsteps came upstairs and paused outside his door before moving to the one next door—Momotaro.

The jealousy surged to the forefront again. Goshi had been paying attention to  _ his _ Momotasu, been receiving attention from  _ his _ Momotasu.

_ His _ Momotasu.

_ His. _

He dropped his pen to his desk and walked out of his room. Momotaro's door was shut—the only one besides his own. He'd heard correctly.

What if, while he hadn't been looking, Goshi had started responding in kind to how Momotaro had been smiling and laughing at him? What if Goshi had rested his hand on Momotaro's shoulder, slid an arm around Momotaro's waist, pulled him into a tight embrace—

He didn't even knock on the door first. Momotaro hadn't locked it behind him, and when Mikado opened the door, he was standing a few paces inside, facing the door with a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

It was as if Momotaro were expecting him to do this. As if Momotaro were waiting for him to march into his bedroom, push him up against the wall, and roughly shove a hand up his shirt while kissing him hard. To do all this without asking first, without even saying a single word.

Mikado slanted his mouth against Momotaro’s, sliding his tongue past Momotaro’s willingly-parted lips. Momotaro’s nipple was already hard under his fingers, and when he rubbed over it firmly Momotaro made the most wonderful tortured sound as he pressed his chest up against Mikado’s touch.

The only thought in Mikado's head, overwhelming every other idea and notion, was the compulsion to somehow stake his claim again. That in some way he was in danger of losing Momotaro, that Goshi had begun to work to steal Momotaro away right in front of his very eyes.

Even considering it made the jealousy rage within him.

He shoved his knee between Momotaro's legs. Once Momotaro shifted to widen his stance, Mikado ground his thigh up against Momotaro's crotch. Against his mouth Momotaro moaned, and he could feel how Momotaro rocked his hips against it. Momotaro was already hard in the loose pants he'd worn for their dance rehearsal, harder than just what Mikado had done so far could have possibly accounted for.

The realization that he'd done this on purpose—had flirted with Goshi in an attempt to make Mikado behave like this—struck Mikado, and while it didn't do much to quell his jealousy, it only made him want to lay his claim more.

Momotaro was asking for this, and Mikado was more than happy to give it to him.

He pulled back from the kiss and ignored it when Momotaro stretched forward to try to continue it, then wrenched Momotaro’s shirt over his head. He wasn’t gentle, but Momotaro must have been anticipating it and went with the motion. Even with Momotaro's cooperation he couldn't get his arms up quite fast enough, and Mikado could hear a few of the threads in the hem pop from stress. Regardless, he still yanked until Momotaro’s chest was exposed before throwing the shirt aside.

A soft flush had come across Momotaro’s cheeks, and now without the shirt in the way Mikado could see it mirrored across his chest. He hesitated before bending to press his lips to the top of Momotaro’s shoulder. He started with a gentle kiss and Momotaro shuddered under his lips, but when he scraped his teeth against Momotaro’s skin he heard a low moan from above his head.

The jealousy was still screaming in his head even as he left mark after mark on Momotaro’s skin, the redness standing stark against his pale flesh.

The farther he went, the more desperate Momotaro’s sounds grew. He continued to rock his hips against Mikado’s thigh, and Mikado had half a mind to let him get off that way. What better way for Momotaro to remember who has claimed him than for Mikado to allow him as many orgasms as he could possibly have?

At the same time, the thought of refusing Momotaro his relief until Mikado was ready to grant it was appealing, too. The thought of the control inherent in such a denial...

He left one final mark, darker than all the rest, on Momotaro’s collarbone, then pulled his leg out from between Momotaro’s thighs.

The look on Momotaro’s face, so perfectly tortured, only spurred Mikado on further. Each of Momotaro’s soft whines went ignored, and he shifted back when Momotaro stepped toward him. He felt the jealousy fading to a simmer under the surface of the role Momotaro had wanted him to assume.

They’d negotiated these sorts of scenes so many times that they never worried about overall details before they began. They knew where the hard limits were. They knew what the safe words were.

“Are you ready?” Mikado said, his voice low, as he stroked his hand over Momotaro’s hair. He slid his fingertips under Momotaro’s jaw and lifted his chin to force Momotaro to look him in the eye. “Tell me now if you’re not.”

"I'm ready," Momotaro breathed in response, his voice barely louder than a soft whisper.

Mikado gripped his jaw hard as he kissed him again, still more possessive than tender in his movements. He reached down for Momotaro's pants and shoved them down as far as he could before stroking his hand along his length slowly.

"Get those off."

Momotaro seemed to struggle with the command since Mikado was continuing to move his hand. As the pleasure mounted for Momotaro his breathing grew faster, and he reached up to cling to Mikado's shoulders as he stepped out of his pants.

Mikado stayed as still as he could even while continuing to taunt Momotaro with the movements of his hand, but once Momotaro had stepped out of the clothes, he pushed him up against the wall again. He stayed slow with the movements of his hand, twisting it each time he got to the tip, and relished the sounds Momotaro made with each stroke of his hand.

"Mika… please…" Momotaro gasped softly. His hands quivered as he clung to Mikado's shoulders. "Please, I…"

Mikado let go of Momotaro's length and stepped back with a soft laugh. "Not yet, Momotasu. Come." He stepped back from the wall, slowly walking backward toward the bed.

It was incredibly satisfying watching Momotaro follow him, watching how he walked with the discomfort of how hard he was and how Mikado stayed close, but barely out of his reach.

Once he was standing in front of the bed, Mikado stopped Momotaro a few paces away from him with a grin.

Momotaro shifted in place awkwardly, the flush still deep on his chest. It was obvious he was still very aroused. The need for release was clear on his face.

The imbalance inherent in Mikado still being fully dressed with Momotaro nude in front of him was even better than leaving those marks on his neck and shoulders had been.

Mikado kept his eye contact with Momotaro and reached down to push down his own pants under the length of his cock. He stroked himself slowly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Come here, Momotasu. Get on your knees, please."

Momotaro's breath hitched with a soft gasp, and he did as Mikado asked. Each step he took was halting, and each footfall caused his cock to bounce in place, but Mikado grinned when he realized Momotaro made no move to touch it.

"Well done," Mikado murmured. "I didn't ask you to touch yourself."

Momotaro flushed deeper and sank to his knees in front of Mikado just as ordered. He flicked his tongue out over his lips and looked up at Mikado expectantly. 

Mikado kept his hand moving along his length, and reached down with his opposite hand to stroke over Momotaro's hair. He threaded his fingers through its length a few times, then once again used his fingertips under Momotaro's chin to lift his face. "I want you to suck it, Momotasu."

He gasped, softly, and only began to move when Mikado shifted his hand to rest on top of his head again. He stretched up slightly, and opened his mouth to take the tip of Mikado's cock between his lips.

This was one of Mikado's favorite things to do, though he usually was the one offering to do it to Momotaro—he never denied Momotaro's offer to return the favor, but he almost never asked for it. Tonight was different; he needed this. He needed to be the one exerting his control. Momotaro had pushed him on purpose, and he wanted to show Momotaro what he'd earned in this.

He started to move himself slowly down Mikado's length, his eyes drifting closed. The feel of his mouth on Mikado was wonderful, so warm and soft, and the way he teased his tongue around the head was amazing. Mikado closed his eyes, savoring the sensation, moaning low in his throat. He made no effort to encourage Momotaro beyond just his noises, didn't tighten his hand on Momotaro's hair, didn't pull him closer. He wanted Momotaro to do all the work right now. He wanted to see how Momotaro would do this without any direction.

After all, if Momotaro had done this on purpose to make him jealous enough to push him like this, then Momotaro had been thinking about the inevitable result of this jealousy, right? Momotaro would have been imagining this.

Mikado smiled to himself as he opened his eyes to look down at Momotaro. His own eyes were still closed, and his eyebrows were drawn together with concentration. He was putting in more effort than he usually did, and it was obvious in the way he took his time each time he slid down. He was quite obviously building up his endurance to be able to truly take Mikado as much as he could.

When he sucked particularly hard coming back up, Mikado moaned again, louder this time. He continued to let Momotaro direct this, and allow him to take his time. The longer he had Momotaro doing this, the longer he'd be working Momotaro up, after all. The longer he would draw out the time until he let Momotaro come.

"You're doing so well, Momotasu," Mikado murmured. He combed his fingers through Momotaro's hair again as he spoke. "Keep that up and you might just earn a reward."

Momotaro hesitated and flicked his gaze up at Mikado, though he didn't pull himself back from Mikado's cock. He could see the question clear on Momotaro's face, but Mikado tilted his head to the side as he pushed his hips forward to slide himself further into Momotaro's mouth. "Why did you stop, Momotasu? I just told you that you were doing well. Why stop?"

With Mikado's hand resting on his head Momotaro couldn't have pulled back even if he'd wanted to, so he just started moving again. This time Mikado started to pull him closer each time he went down, his fingertips pressed hard into the back of Momotaro's head. He moaned again, a little louder now, and didn't hold back his smile at how Momotaro shifted himself.

When he started to reach for his cock, Mikado spoke sternly. "No, Momotasu. I didn't say you could."

Momotaro flinched, but dropped his hand to his thigh. Mikado started to move his hips faster now, pushing into Momotaro's mouth even as he pulled him forward by the grip on his hair. It was getting harder to focus, to speak, and when he did he had to pause to gather a breath and his thoughts. "Yes… just like that… Momotasu, you feel so good…"

Momotaro moaned quietly, the sound muffled by Mikado's cock in his mouth. He had his eyes closed, and his fingertips were pressing hard against his thighs. Obviously he longed to do more, to get more stimulation, and Mikado wasn't ready to give it to him.

He felt the pleasure building, and just as he wasn't ready for Momotaro to come yet he wasn't ready for his own climax. He could possibly have climaxed now and been ready for more later, but he didn't really want to chance it.

The temptation to come directly onto Momotaro's face was strong, though. It'd be a hell of a way to stake his claim again. A hell of a way to remind Momotaro exactly whose he was.

Mikado decided he'd revisit that thought later and pulled Momotaro back by the handful of his hair. Momotaro sucked down a breath then opened his eyes and looked up at Mikado. He didn't speak, but Mikado knew he was wondering what was going to happen next.

"Get up on the bed, Momotasu," Mikado said.

Momotaro didn't wait long before he complied, standing up and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Mikado pulled his pants back up, then moved to the table next to the bed and opened the drawer.

He and Momotaro had slept together here so many times and Momotaro always kept his things in the same place. It was simple enough to reach into the drawer and pull out the bottle of lubricant and one of the condoms he always knew Momotaro had in there.

Mikado moved closer again and pushed gently on Momotaro's shoulder. "Lay down now, Momotasu."

As Momotaro moved, Mikado climbed up onto the bed after him, and set the items down next to his head. He kneeled between Momotaro's legs and murmured, "Are you still okay, Momotasu?"

Momotaro nodded, more enthusiastically than he usually was for nearly anything Mikado asked. His eyes were bright, and the area around his lips still moist from the work of sucking Mikado's cock. "Yes, Mika. Please…"

Mikado smiled as he bent to kiss Momotaro. As he pulled back he whispered, "I love when you beg, Momotasu."

The flush on Momotaro's cheeks returned, and Mikado kept it going. "You wanted this tonight. You were doing it on purpose at the studio. You know I love you, you know I love having you."

Momotaro blinked, then cast his eyes down. "I knew…"

"You knew I'd want to make sure you knew you were mine?" Mikado ran his hands over Momotaro's chest as he spoke. Momotaro's breath hitched as the palms of Mikado's hands ran over his nipples, and Mikado couldn't help but grin.

He pressed down as he rubbed his hands over them again. "You  _ wanted _ me to make you mine again."

Momotaro shifted in place on the bed, the flush spreading over his chest again, but he made no move to deny Mikado's words.

"Have I neglected that?" Mikado whispered as he took Momotaro's nipples between his fingertips. "Have I neglected to show you that you're mine?"

Momotaro moaned as Mikado pinched at his nipples, his back arching up into Mikado's touch. Again, he made no move to dispute anything Mikado was saying.

"Oh, Momotasu…" Mikado murmured as he rolled the small nubs slowly. "I'm sorry I haven't been taking well enough care of you."

A thought occurred to him, a wild fantasy that Momotaro was being genuine with his flirting with Goshi earlier. The jealousy surged in him again, and he let it wash over him before speaking again. "Did you really think Kane-san would take better care of you than I do?"

Momotaro hesitated then shook his head. "No, Mika…"

"Then why were you trying to get attention from him instead of me?" Mikado asked. He rubbed his thumbs over Momotaro's nipples again before pinching them hard. "You seem like you were hoping he'd take you."

Again Momotaro cried out, his chest arching up. He shook his head more vigorously. "No! No, you're the one I want to have me… Please…!"

"Then why would you do that to me?" Mikado kept his voice soft as he dragged his fingernails down Momotaro's chest and stomach. He knew Momotaro hadn't been doing this in any attempt to actually seduce Goshi. He knew Momotaro hadn't been trying to be unfaithful. But at the same time, playing along with that fantasy was so satisfying. Taunting Momotaro with it, playing with him while he goaded him, was both easing the jealousy while allowing it to burn white-hot in his chest.

"I just wanted… I wanted you to be jealous…" Momotaro whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I wanted you to be jealous enough to act like this…"

"You didn't want something tender today, did you?" Mikado dragged his fingernails down Momotaro's stomach again, continuing down his hips onto his thighs.

Momotaro only shook his head, not speaking again, possibly for fear of egging Mikado on, or perhaps for fear of not being able to get out the words.

Again Mikado raked down Momotaro's skin, pointedly avoiding Momotaro's cock. The red lines from his fingernails stood out against Momotaro's pale skin almost as strongly as the hickeys on his neck and shoulders did, and Mikado ran his fingertips over them with a soft hum of satisfaction. "I'm sure you don't mind all these then, do you?"

Momotaro shook his head as he whispered, "I want more."

"More, Momotasu?" Mikado smirked as he ran his palms up Momotaro's sides. "You want all these marks? You like these? What, do you want to be able to look at yourself in the bath later and remember who you belong to?"

"Yes," Momotaro breathed.

He wasn't sure how long the lines would stay on Momotaro's skin. Mikado definitely didn't want to  _ break _ his skin to ensure he'd have more marks. He could always leave more marks with his mouth and his teeth, of course, and perhaps that would have to do.

Still, he continued to rake his fingernails down Momotaro's skin, over and over again, enjoying the sight of Momotaro writhing in front of him. Each time Momotaro moaned, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He was the one causing this, the reason Momotaro was making these noises. He was the one marking Momotaro as his own. Ensuring that Momotaro knew  _ he _ possessed him.

The lines were an angry shade of red, and a few of them were raised in a way that suggested they'd linger for at least the rest of the day. Momotaro was gasping for breath, his eyes closed, his fists clutching the bedclothes beneath him. From his hips, his cock stood straight up, almost unimaginably hard. Mikado could see a drop of fluid sitting at the tip, and he was reasonably sure that, were he to bump Momotaro's cock, that it would roll down the side.

He wondered idly just how long he could make Momotaro endure this.

"Do you want to show them off, Momotasu?" Mikado asked, his voice soft. He rubbed his palms over the worst of the scratches as he spoke.

Momotaro's breath hitched, and then he moaned as he rolled his head to the side.

That was answer enough. Mikado bent forward and pinched one of Momotaro's nipples firmly as he first scraped his teeth against Momotaro's neck, then drew the skin between them. This mark was higher than the others, definitely high enough to be visible in the majority of Momotaro's wardrobe. Momotaro had made a quiet noise as if he would protest when Mikado first scraped his teeth against his skin, but he quickly caved, and simply moaned deep in his chest.

Taking this new risk that they almost never took only fed Mikado's possessive streak, and he let his lips drag up Momotaro's skin before leaving another mark even higher on his neck. He didn't care who saw it.

… That was a lie.

He  _ wanted _ Goshi to see it. He hadn't been the one who had started it, but he was the one Momotaro had set his sights on, and the idea of reminding anyone Momotaro attempted to flirt with—even in a way that wasn't serious—that he belonged to Mikado was too tempting to resist.

By the time he was done, Momotaro had no fewer than a half-dozen marks on that side of his neck.

"Please, Mika," Momotaro panted. "I need…"

"What do you need, Momotasu?" Mikado kept his voice gentle, though he was sure he had no intention of giving Momotaro what he asked for.

Momotaro managed to crack his eyes open and looked up at Mikado. His lips were parted, he gasped for breath, and he looked positively wrecked.

Mikado smothered a smile. Momotaro would look so much worse by the time he was done with him.

It took him a moment to be able to get out the words, but after a few false starts Momotaro said, "I need you… Mika, please, I need you…"

Mikado made a soft thoughtful noise and rubbed his hand over Momotaro's chest again. He'd taken out a condom earlier, which had probably led Momotaro to think that Mikado would be using it sooner rather than later, but the more Mikado thought about it, the more he decided that he wanted to drag this out and make this a memorable experience for them both.

Again he considered the idea of coming onto Momotaro's face. They'd never done that before, and he wondered how Momotaro would react to it. "Momotasu."

"Mika," Momotaro moaned.

"Can I do whatever I want to you, Momotasu?"

Momotaro paused, then said in a cautious tone, "… Yes…"

Mikado shifted higher on the bed and knelt next to Momotaro. He ran his fingertips over Momotaro's cheek and down along his jaw. "Can I use that beautiful mouth of yours again, Momotasu?"

A brief look of disappointment crossed Momotaro's face—this only confirmed he'd been expecting Mikado to use the condom—but he quickly recovered. "Yes, Mika."

With that established, Mikado hummed softly before continuing. "Can I mark your face when I've finished?"

Momotaro didn't respond for a moment, like he was trying to decide what Mikado meant by that, but then he whispered, "You can do whatever you want, Mika."

"I'm sorry to make you move again, Momotasu," Mikado murmured as he again stroked his hand over Momotaro's cheek, "but I can't use you properly with you on the bed like this."

Momotaro blinked slowly, then sat up on the bed. He moved gingerly, as though his arousal were almost painful for him now, and while there was a pang of sympathy in Mikado's chest, he also had a surge of pride at having been the one who left Momotaro in such a precarious position.

"Oh, Momotasu." Mikado smiled as he stroked his hand slowly up the length of Momotaro's cock. "You poor thing. This looks uncomfortable."

Momotaro tensed hard as Mikado touched him. When Mikado pulled his hand back again he made a distressed noise. His jaw clenched and his lips pulled back in a grimace.

With a grin, Mikado rubbed a fingertip against the slit of Momotaro's cock. "Remember, Momotasu… don't touch unless I say you may."

Momotaro nodded, but had a tortured sort of look on his face. His expression only grew more desperate as Mikado continued to stroke his finger.

"Are you ready?"

"Please," Momotaro said from between clenched teeth. Mikado couldn't help the smirk that plea brought to his lips; he was so enjoying this sweet torture he was giving his precious Momotasu.

"Down on your knees again, Momotasu." Mikado brought his hand up from Momotaro's cock to press gently on his shoulders with both hands. Without resisting, Momotaro sank down to his knees in front of Mikado, and looked up at him expectantly.

It really was beautiful, how Momotaro's cock stood so hard and erect from his hips. Mikado wasn't sure he'd ever denied Momotaro this long before, and he had no intention of caving any time soon.

He again pushed his pants down, then stroked his hand along his own cock a few times. He grinned when Momotaro ran his tongue across his lips in anticipation. "You really want this, don't you, Momotasu?"

The flush returned to Momotaro's cheeks and he dropped his gaze, though Mikado couldn't help but notice the way his cock leapt at the same time.

He reached down to stroke his fingers through Momotaro's hair until he could grab a solid handful of it, and used the grip to pull Momotaro forward. He'd started gently the last time, and let Momotaro dictate it, but this time he wanted to do exactly as he'd asked Momotaro permission to do. Once Momotaro had opened his mouth and accepted it between his lips, Mikado immediately pushed forward.

He knew Momotaro's limits—while they'd never had Mikado finish on Momotaro's face before, he  _ had _ used Momotaro's mouth for his own pleasure—and while he wasn't gentle in how  _ hard _ he thrust into Momotaro's mouth, he  _ was _ aware of how far back he went. Eventually he knew Momotaro would be able to take the whole length, but he always needed time to build up to it.

The moans Momotaro made were immediately loud, immediately desperate. He reached up to grip at the legs of Mikado's pants, trying to hold himself steady while Mikado tugged his head forward to meet each thrust of his hips. His eyes were closed, as though he were trying to focus; the way he was stroking his tongue along Mikado's cock the best he could only confirmed this.

Mikado, on the other hand, tried to hold back his own moans. He wanted to be able to focus on the way Momotaro looked while he did this, on the way he was doing his best to endure the rough treatment he was receiving.

It was satisfying to be able to stake his claim again, and he was nowhere near done yet.

His breaths were coming fast through his nose, both from the effort of his movements and the efforts of holding back his climax. The earlier pleasure he'd been receiving from the first time he'd used Momotaro's mouth was compounding the pleasure he was receiving now, and it was making it difficult to resist.

Soon enough he was able to pull Momotaro all the way toward him. Momotaro's throat squeezed around the head of his cock as he opened his eyes to look up at Mikado's face. There were tears welling up in his eyes from the intensity of what he'd endured.

Mikado kept Momotaro pulled close by the grip on his hair, but used his other hand to wipe at Momotaro's tears. "You're doing so well, Momotasu," he whispered.

As soon as he'd wiped away the tears threatening to fall, Mikado pulled Momotaro back enough to let him catch a breath, then started to thrust into his mouth again.

He looked beautiful. Mikado had always felt a sense of pride any time he'd reduced Momotaro to merely being a creature of pleasure like this, and he felt that same surge now. His own moans grew louder as he watched Momotaro take what he was given, as he watched the way Momotaro's eyelids fluttered each time he pressed himself all the way into Momotaro's throat. Part of him wanted to try to taunt Momotaro as he did this, but he felt as though he could barely spare the breath to moan Momotaro's name, much less tease.

At least, not while he was actively moving.

Once more he held Momotaro in place, with his nose buried in the hairs above his cock, his lower lip pressed hard up against his sac, and he stared down into those odd-colored eyes as he murmured, "You love it when I treat you roughly like this, don't you, Momotasu? When I just take what I want…"

As he said it, Momotaro's throat twitched like he was trying to swallow, and Mikado's last word trailed off into a loud moan. He was getting close now. He pulled Momotaro back and barely gave him a chance to breathe before he was thrusting into him hard and fast again. Each time his cock slid back in Momotaro's mouth his eyelids fluttered, and another set of tears rolled down his cheeks. Momotaro's grip on his pants grew tighter, and he let out one loud moan, more distorted than any other had been, and Mikado couldn't hold back any more.

He tugged Momotaro back by the grip on his hair and stroked his cock for the final few strokes he needed, and he watched his own fluids mix with the tears on Momotaro's cheeks.

Momotaro knelt there with his eyes closed, silent, as he caught his breath again. The fluids mixed and melded together on his cheeks and once Mikado was content with the sight, he let go of Momotaro's hair. It was mussed, and he made no move to fix it, nor did he make any move to clean Momotaro's face.

After all, it was simply another mark showing his claim to Momotaro.

Momotaro's cock still stood straight out from his hips, though now it was obvious the bead of fluid at the tip was no longer just that. A strand of Momotaro's own pre-cum connected the tip to one of his thighs, and when Mikado knelt to brush his fingertips along the tip to break it, Momotaro shuddered hard.

"Are you ready for more, my Momotasu?" Mikado whispered.

"Please, Mika…"

Momotaro's desperation was clear on his face, as obvious as the way his cock twitched with each beat of his heart. Mikado smiled as he brushed Momotaro's hair back from his face. He held a hand out to help Momotaro to his feet, then led him back to the bed.

He had no intention of letting Momotaro come, but he would at least let him have pleasure.

Momotaro's breath was coming fast now as Mikado led him to the bed, and he wondered idly if Momotaro was under the impression that he would build up to using the condom now.

Momotaro  _ was _ correct in this presumption, but not as quickly as he probably would have liked.

Gently, Mikado eased Momotaro down onto the bed, helping him arrange himself in a comfortable way. He'd left the lube and condom on the bed, and when he picked them up Momotaro's breath caught in his throat.

Mikado smirked as he squeezed a measure of the lubricant out onto his fingertips, and pushed Momotaro's knees toward his chest. "Hold these, Momotasu."

First Momotaro hugged his thighs, but Mikado shook his head. "No, hold them apart. I'll need room to work."

Momotaro's eyes widened, but he did as directed, and spread his legs apart. Again this placed his arousal on full display, and Mikado made no move to even brush his fingertips against it before he circled his slicked fingertips around Momotaro's hole.

Under him, Momotaro was trembling with anticipation. Each time Mikado pressed his fingertips against the muscle, Momotaro let out a soft gasp. A deep flush spread over his cheeks, only highlighting the sheen of the drying fluids across them.

“You’re doing so well, Momotasu,” Mikado whispered as he pressed a finger into him.

The way Momotaro tensed immediately upon Mikado's finger slipping inside brought him pause, and he stopped and drew the finger back out. "Are you all right?"

Momotaro nodded, the enthusiasm of the movement spreading his hair around his head. "Please… I need it, Mika…!"

Mikado grinned as he ran his opposite hand along the back of Momotaro's thigh before pressing that finger back into Momotaro again.

This would be Momotaro's punishment for his behavior earlier. Pleasure upon pleasure with no release in sight—at least not until Mikado had decided he'd earned it.

The longer Mikado thrust his finger into Momotaro, the more his body began to move, and eventually he even began to vocally beg for more, which wasn't something he often did.

It only brought a bigger smile to Mikado's face.

He added another finger, intensifying the feeling inside Momotaro without giving him anything more. It took even less time now for Momotaro to plead for more stimulation. His fingertips dug into his thighs, leaving blanched areas around them.

"Do you want more, Momotasu?"

Momotaro didn't even hesitate. "Please! Please, Mika, give it to me…"

He'd already worked Momotaro up a fair bit. If Mikado were to touch him now, he'd likely come almost immediately. That was the last thing he wanted.

Instead, he merely moved his hand from Momotaro's thigh to brush against the bottom of his cock. In a single, slow stroke, he moved the tips of his fingers in a feather-light touch from the base to the tip.

In response, Momotaro whined.

"Was that not enough, Momotasu?" Mikado repeated the motion to Momotaro's dismay.

"Mika… please…!" Momotaro was nearly sobbing now, his chest heaving with his shaking gasps.

Mikado ignored his plea, and instead drew his fingers out from inside him entirely. The noise Momotaro let out in response was breathtaking: a shaking sob of a whine that felt like it went directly to Mikado's cock.

He was hard enough again now. The condom and bottle of lube were sitting on the bed next to Momotaro's hip. Carefully, he tore open the foil wrapper for the condom and rolled it down his length, then smoothed more lubricant over it before doing the same to Momotaro's entrance. As Mikado worked to prepare himself, Momotaro's anticipation only grew. Again, Mikado could see his fingertips digging in to the backs of his thighs, the white spots spreading from how desperately he gripped himself.

Mikado moved forward, holding himself by the base of his cock, and pushed himself into Momotaro slowly.

At first it seemed as though Momotaro couldn't make a sound. His mouth was open, and he stared up at Mikado with wide eyes, but it became apparent with Momotaro's next breath in that he had been merely overwhelmed.

If the others weren't aware of what they were doing before, the loud moan Momotaro let out surely let them know.

"Are you all right, Momotasu?" Mikado murmured. Even as he checked in, he couldn't stop his hips from moving, and he continued to make shallow thrusts into Momotaro.

Momotaro nodded desperately as he pulled his thighs closer to himself. "Yes… more, Mika… more…!"

That was all the encouragement Mikado needed. He grasped Momotaro by the hips to pull him closer and pounded into him harder. As soon as Mikado pulled him closer, Momotaro let go of his thighs to clutch desperately at the bedding beneath him.

He looked beautiful like this. The fluids on his face had dried, disappointingly leaving only a faint sheen behind, but the light catching them with each movement of his body along with the expression on his face was breathtaking.

Mikado was glad for that earlier climax, since it meant he was going to last longer this time. Momotaro's endurance was up for debate, but Mikado had no intention of stopping until he'd had his fill of pleasure. Any overstimulation on Momotaro's behalf was only icing on the cake.

It felt wonderful inside Momotaro. He was gripping him so tightly, and the warmth was as amazing as always. Mikado shifted his grip to pull Momotaro tighter against him with each thrust, and the volume and pitch of Momotaro's moans changed accordingly.

"Mi— ah, Mika, I… I'm…!" Momotaro cried between moans, and he soon let out his loudest cry yet as he came. Mikado kept moving through Momotaro's orgasm, which only increased the intensity of Momotaro's reaction. Soon he began to twist the bedclothes under his fists, his legs twitching with each new thrust into him.

Mikado wasn't finished, though, despite Momotaro's increasingly strained cries, and he continued to pursue his own end with single-minded determination. He leaned forward over Momotaro, planting his hands on the mattress to either side of his head, and thrust into him harder and faster than he had before.

In response, Momotaro let go of the sheets with one hand to clamp it over his mouth. It muffled his moans, though to Mikado’s ears they remained the same volume—Momotaro wasn’t holding back now. Again the tears started to fall from Momotaro’s cheeks, again brought on by the intensity of what Mikado was giving him.

The longer Mikado went, the tighter Momotaro grew, and he bent forward to muffle his own moans against Momotaro’s neck.

When his orgasm came, it was as if a bullet train slammed into him for how intense it was. His thrusts faltered and stuttered in their movements, and he moaned so loudly he could hear it echo in the small space despite his mouth being pressed against Momotaro’s skin.

Neither moved for several minutes. The only sound in the room was that of their breathing, until Mikado sat up enough to draw himself out from within Momotaro. His reward, aside from his own quiet groan from the movement reminding him of his own overstimulation, was Momotaro’s own breath hitching followed by a small, high-pitched whine.

“Did I hurt you, Momotasu?” Mikado reached up to brush Momotaro’s hair back from his sweat-soaked forehead, his eyebrows knitting together with concern.

Momotaro shook his head. “No. Mika, that was...”

“How was it?”

“... Incredible,” Momotaro breathed.

Mikado laughed softly as he worked on cleaning himself up. He didn’t much fancy the idea of trying to make it to the bathroom after what they’d done—he was fully aware they had been far too loud—but he still needed to help Momotaro get cleaned up.

It was as if Momotaro read his mind. “I’ll take a bath later... There are washcloths in my closet. You know where. And...” He gestured to the bottle of water sitting on his desk. “You can use that to get it wet.”

Mikado stood from the bed and pulled his pants back up around his hips, then went over to the closet to fetch a clean washcloth. He moved to the desk after that, and brought the water bottle with him to the bed.

Momotaro hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. His chest was still rising and falling faster than usual, and he had his eyes closed. Mikado smiled at the sight.

"Momotasu, I'm going to clean your face now," he said softly as he sat on the bed.

After a moment, Momotaro cracked an eye open and nodded at Mikado. It really seemed as though he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"You can't fall asleep yet, Momotasu. Let me clean you up first." Mikado laughed quietly as he poured some water onto the washcloth and started to wipe at Momotaro's face. It was more difficult than he'd expected to clean up the mess he'd left behind. It probably would've been easier with soap, but he still didn't want to have to explain himself.

"Why don't you rest," Mikado murmured. He bent to kiss Momotaro's forehead softly.

To his surprise, Momotaro reached out and grasped Mikado's wrist. "Stay here with me," Momotaro murmured.

"Let's get you into some pajamas first. Give me a moment." Mikado stood from the bed, and gathered a soft set of pajamas from the closet. He helped Momotaro to dress, then climbed into the bed next to him.

"Are you comfortable enough in that?" Momotaro turned to face Mikado in the bed.

Mikado nodded and tucked a lock of Momotaro's hair behind his ear. "I'll be fine, Momotasu. You need rest. We can make sure you take a bath when we wake up…"

Momotaro gave him a sleepy nod, and soon enough Mikado could hear only the sound of his deep breathing. The sound of it was soothing, and it didn't take long for it to lull Mikado to sleep as well.

It was much easier to focus at practice the next day. Mikado stole a few glances over at Momotaro here and there, and was pleased to find him focused on the rehearsal and nothing else.

Secretly, he was also pleased to find that Goshi was initially very confused by Momotaro's sudden shift in behavior—and once Momotaro shed his jacket, a look of surprise followed by mild embarrassment had come across Goshi's face.

At the first break, Mikado was discussing the dance routine with Yuduki, Hikaru, and Ryuji when Goshi interrupted. "Sekimura."

Mikado turned to him with what he hoped was a pleasant, not smug, expression. "Yes, Kane-san?"

"I want to talk to you."

With a serene smile plastered on his face, Mikado said, "What did you want to discuss?"

Goshi frowned with embarrassment. "In private."

He didn't argue as he followed Goshi to the corner of the dance studio. Once they were alone, he said, "What did you need, Kane-san?"

"What did you do to Momotaro?" Goshi wouldn't look him in the eye, and his face was still flushed with embarrassment.

The look on his face was clearly smug now. Mikado could feel it. "I think you know."

Goshi was quiet, though Mikado could tell he had a wealth of things he wanted to say.

The break was nearly over, and Mikado was about to excuse himself when Goshi burst out with, "Why?"

Mikado hesitated before repeating himself. "I think you know."

Goshi stared him down in silence.

"Gochin! Mikarin! Break's over!" Yuta called from across the room.

With a glare, Goshi said, "You don't have to rub it in my face."

Before Mikado could reply, Goshi turned and walked back to his group.

He couldn't help the sense of satisfaction, same as he couldn't help the jealousy the day before.

Across the studio, Momotaro appeared to ask Goshi a question when he arrived, and Mikado grinned when Goshi flushed crimson and turned away.

"Mikachi, what's up?" Hikaru blinked at him, his eyebrows raised. "You seem happier than usual."

"It's a good day, Hikarun. Let's get back to work."


End file.
